Liquid crystal displays have the advantages of low radiation and compact size; thus, the LCDs are now being widely used and becoming a mainstream display.
In the case of the characteristics of liquid crystal molecules, due to the liquid crystal molecules have polarity, if the liquid crystal molecules have been fixed in one polarity voltage, the charges in the liquid crystal molecules may be fixed for forming a dipole. While the positive and negative charges are fixed at both ends of the liquid crystal molecules, it will result in a slow response speed of the liquid crystal molecules. Thus, in order to make the liquid crystal molecules move, the liquid crystal molecules must be driven by an alternating current (AC). The driving method for driving an LCD in the AC can usually be divided into four categories: a frame inversion, a row/gate/line inversion, a column/data/source inversion and a dot inversion.
In the driving method of the dot inversion, in order to reduce costs and improve the production yield of the LCDs, a method which adopts a single data line to control pixels of two columns is currently proposed. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating a data line to control pixels of two columns on a conventional circuit of an LCD panel. The conventional circuit of an LCD panel includes a plurality of scan lines G(n), G(n+1) . . . which are disposed in horizontal, a plurality of data lines D(n), D(n+1) . . . which are disposed in vertical, and a plurality of pixel units which are arranged in an array. The pixel units of each row are electrically coupled alternative to two scan lines G(n) and G(n+1). Each data lines D(n), D(n+1) . . . are electrically coupled respectively to the pixel units 110 of two adjacent columns, and the polarities of the pixel units which are arranged in an array are distributed as the dot inversion.
The method of adopting a single data line to control the pixels of two columns is effective in reducing the costs of the data lines. However, the scan lines G(n), G(n+1) . . . are driven in turn, thereby causing each data line D (n), D (n+1) . . . having to frequently transmit image signals with two different polarities, for example, from positive to negative, from negative to positive, and so on alternately. Thus, the data chips which provide the image signals consume large amounts of power.